Dialga
Dialga & Palkia (originally from Pokemon: Diamond/Pearl) are the Gods of Time and Space, who live high up on Spear Pillar in the Spirit World. Since Time and Space are the most powerful elements, Dialga & Palkia are the most powerful gods (though Dialga is stronger) under Arceus. The two normally argue a lot, which sometimes results in physical violence that Cresselia has to break up, since she's the only other god that lives up there. History Background When creating the new universe, Two brothers known as Dialga & Palkia were among the first gods made by Arceus, to balance the unstable energies of Time and Space. Dialga helped Arceus create the Great Clock to contain the universe's time and seal the First Dimension, and Palkia created the Nexus (which was linked to the Great Clock) to channel all of the unstable Space Energy inside the Netherverse and the universe's matter. To help protect the Clock, Dialga created Clockwork, who would be his apprentice and the universe's first immortal Logia (however at the time, the term was unfounded). When the decision was made to grant mortals the powers of elements, Dialga was cautious with his choices, as the ability to control Time grants one control of history. Palkia, however, was more aggressive and jealous of his brother, desiring his own apprentice like Dialga had his, so he unjustly blessed Dimentio and Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom with spacebending. This would cause a war on their planet Zathura, and for both twins to seek goals that would ultimately endanger the universe's balance. As time passed, Dialga, and even Arceus for that matter, began to sense an unusual Time Chi that existed in the cosmos, infecting unworthy people with timebending. Dialga couldn't detect this chi very well, and couldn't take it from benders who possessed it, but he was able to put limits on them. Dialga feared that this chi was coming from the First Dimension, and when he tried to see into the future, he couldn't see past the Year 2032. In recent years, timebending children were being located and slain by Dimentia, fearing their power, so Dialga recruited them as guardian spirits and gave them timebending in death. One of these kids was Jagar King, who originally possessed unnatural chi, then would in time use both chis after coming back alive. In Operation: ANCESTOR, watching with the other gods up on Spear Pillar as Malladus Uno enslaved the world. They and the other gods flew down to Earth to seal the Demon King away. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Dialga set his apprentices on the Quest for Eight Firstborn, giving them the Spirit Balls for the Firstborn Guardians to use. Once the Firstborn were collected successfully, Dialga gave them their next task of extracting the Jewels of Light and Darkness from the Avatar and Negatar. He then discussed with Palkia his worry for being unable to see much further in the future. Dialga & Palkia are a boss in The Scattered Realms stage. They are fought by Team Spirit and the Ice Climbers to retrieve another piece of Morgan's heart. Nextgen Series In Down in the Negaverse, Dialga goes to the Animret Dimension after hearing Ininap's prayers. He stops the battle against Menma Ikamuzu, an unregistered timebender, erasing Menma's memories of Positives/Negatives so he may live more peacefully back in his home village. He also returns HcorbNud Kingdom back to its normal time and restores Ininap's years. He also allows Adaras to keep her unregistered timebending, deeming her trustworthy (to an extent). Personality Both of them speak with echoey, high voices that possess a moderate tone, little emotion. Dialga is the wiser of the gods, knowing full well the extent of his powers and timebending and making careful choices in his benders. He gets annoyed with his brother's rash decisions and aggressiveness, but when a fight begins, Dialga won't hold back. Palkia is the more angry and aggressive, seemingly sensitive around Dialga because of the latter's superior strength and knowledge of everything. Palkia will always remark how Dialga should sense something coming because of his bending, denies that Dialga is stronger, and is all-in-all jealous of him. Desiring an apprentice like Dialga had, Palkia unjustly gave Dimentia and Dimentio bending, and his rash decision would lead the universe into chaos. Powers Dialga & Palkia are the Gods of Time and Space, the most powerful wielders of their elements. Both of them choose which benders earn time or spacebending and grant it to them. Since Time and Space are very unstable elements, it is their job to control that energy and keep the universe in balance. Dialga, as Time God, knows everything that's going to happen in the timeline. He also molded a lot of Time Chi into a ghostly being called Clockwork, who was the cosmos's first Logia. As gods, the two of them are immortal, speak telepathically, and can travel between dimensions at will (and Dialga through time). Dialga's skin is made of diamond while Palkia's is pearl, so the two are nearly invincible. Weaknesses Dialga is unable to remove the bending from timebenders possessing unnatural chi, but he can put limits on them. Palkia's primary weakness is timebending, or Dialga himself, as Dialga is the stronger in a direct fight. For some reason, Dialga can't see past the Year 2032, likely because of the Apocalypse. Stories They've Appeared *Fairy Sisters *Before They Were Kings (statues) *Operation: GALACSIA (mentioned) *Operation: ANCESTOR *Gnaa's Training *Frightmare! (ending) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Down in the Negaverse (Dialga) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Technically speaking, Palkia's decision to give Dimentia and Dimentio spacebending set in motion tons of primary events in the Gameverse. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Timebenders Category:Spacebenders Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Twins